Murmures à Kirov
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Alors que les Aventuriers quittent Kirov pour chercher comment faire revenir la magie, machinations, intrigues et complots se mêlent et s'enroulent autour du Sénat de Kirov.
1. Acte 1 - Scène 1

**Murmures à Kirov**

 _Personnages_

 **Franz** : Empereur de Kirov  
 **Manaril** : Reine de Lorimar et Impératrice de Kirov  
 **Aurélien** : Fils de Manaril, Prince héritier de Lorimar  
 **Elena** : Fille aînée d'Aurélien, amie de Rosaline  
 **Estel** : Fils cadet d'Aurélien  
 **Rodrick** : Neveu de Franz, Ministre des Renseignements de Kirov  
 **Ivanov** : Général de Kirov  
 **Pesmerga** : Conseiller de Franz et de Manaril  
 **Agathe** : Sénatrice  
 **Ancadion** : Sénateur  
 **Antichius** : Sénateur  
 **Ernest** : Serviteur d'Ancadion  
 **Idril** : Servante d'Agathe  
 **Fanor** : Serviteur et garde du corps d'Aurélien  
 **Rosaline** : Fille d'Agathe  
 **Amélie** : Fille d'Antichius

 **ACTE 1**

 **Scène 1**

 _(La scène se déroule derrière la loge impériale du Sénat)_

Franz, Ivanov, Manaril, Pesmerga, Rodrick

 **Franz** : Je retourne à la vie ! Mais que cette séance  
A fauché moi devant l'ombre de l'espérance…

 **Manaril** : Comment vous en blâmer quand toute la journée  
Vous portez le fardeau d'un empire assiégé ?  
Où que porte la vue tout menace la ruine  
Et toutes vos régions hurlent à la famine.  
Vous avez beau lutter contre vos ennemis  
Il pousse dans les champs plus d'épées que d'épis.  
Kirov seule résiste au désespoir ambiant  
Et ses jardins encor fleurissent dans les temps.  
Kirov porte l'empire et contient ses doutes  
Vous supportez Kirov comme sa clé de voûte :  
Qu'une séance alors parmi les sénateurs  
Ebranle votre espoir, ombrage votre coeur  
N'est en rien étonnant, en rien déshonorant

 **Franz** : Vos mots sont à mon coeur des plus réconfortant  
Madame, et je sais bien que passant par vos lèvres  
Ils ne seront atteints par la flatterie mièvre  
Rampant dans les couloirs, grouillant sous les tapis,  
Qu'aiment nos courtisans pour gagner leurs amis.  
Je ne crains pas de voir mon honneur s'amoindrir  
Mais bien que me voyant toujours plus m'affaiblir  
Le Sénat veuille prendre un rôle qui m'échoie  
Et face à ce brasier embrasse un triste choix :  
Celui que de noyer des flammes apeurées  
Sous des vagues de haines et des chants guerriers.  
Il suffirait d'un rien, et nous l'avons bien vu  
Pour inviter la mort au coin de chaque rue.  
Amis j'ai grand besoin du meilleur des conseils  
Aidez-moi dans la nuit à trouver le soleil.

 **Pesmerga** : Le Sénat, ô Seigneur, s'enhardit de la peur  
Qui rampe dans les rues et hurles dans les coeurs  
Et aux cris de détresse vivement il désire  
Répondre d'une guerre à la gloire de l'Empire.  
Ecraser de nos mains l'insolente cité,  
Passer leurs magiciens au fil de notre acier.  
Et quoi, blâmerions-nous qui désire la gloire ?  
Qui désire graver dans les cieux de l'Histoire  
Son nom ! Kirov mena tant de guerres sous vous  
Son esprit, son passé sont nés dans les remous  
Des océans de sang, dans les cendres guerrières  
Rassemblées fièrement des bûchers funéraires.  
Chaque génération enflamme son esprit  
Dans ce lit toujours chaud et plus rouge que gris.  
Et dès le plus jeune âge en des temples mystiques  
On se nourrit le coeur aux urnes héroïques.  
Et les voix du passé dans les fumées d'encens  
Racontent les combats des guerriers d'antan.  
Et comment accepter que face à cet empire  
Tant de fois agrandi que le Cratère admire  
Face à ce monument de gloire et de splendeur  
Face à cet Elysée que fuit même la peur  
Une faible cité ne baisse le regard  
Et ose nous défier quand ce n'est qu'au hasard  
Qu'elle doit sa fortune ? Ô amère injustice !  
Et nous devrions boire à ce triste calice ?  
Rappelez-vous seigneur quels jardins merveilleux  
La magie nourrissait pour régaler vos yeux ?  
Les bosquets enchantés, les dédales de roses  
Les dômes où prenaient vie les métamorphoses ?  
Il n'en reste aujourd'hui qu'un fade souvenir  
Et nos sombres regrets sont les seuls à fleurir.  
N'avez-vous souvenir de toutes les lumières  
Dévorant dans la nuit les murs comme le lierre ?  
Le Sénat ne peut pas souffrir l'humiliation  
De voir ployer Kirov sous la prétention  
De la blanche cité. Que pour son arrogance  
Elle soit réprimée par une mer de lances  
Est l'aspiration ultime du Sénat.  
Ils ont bien trop à coeur de l'Empire l'éclat.  
Ils doutent, monseigneur, que de ces mercenaires  
Ne résulte rien sinon de la poussière.  
Soutenez leur action afin que vous puissiez  
Pour le pays sauver vos efforts ménager.

 **Franz** : Croient-ils que je ne veuille au milieu des étoiles  
Voir à nouveau briller ce nom que la nuit voile :  
Kirov !

 **Manaril** : Vous travaillez à la garder en paix.  
Mais la gloire pour eux se tire de l'épée.

 **Franz** : Hélas, ô Manaril, trop vraies sont tes paroles  
Mais je crains de céder et cela me désole.

 **Rodrick** : Céder Seigneur ? A quoi ?

 **Franz** : Céder à ma vieillesse,  
Céder aux sénateurs et montrer ma faiblesse.  
J'ia nourri ma jeunesse à un sein guerriers  
Et ma gloire trempé dans des cours meurtriers  
Mon honneur tant vanté et ma gloire qu'on clame  
Je les dois au chaos qu'accompagnent les lames  
Et ce sceptre est porté par une blanche main  
Qu'autrefois empourprait un torrent inhumain.  
Ô Rodrick mon neveu, Pesmerga se révèle  
Le meilleur des alliés pour une fois nouvelle.  
Toi, ami de toujours, fidèle conseiller  
Je connais ta valeur, ce qui te fait briller :  
Il suffit d'un regard et le monde s'écroule  
Ton esprit avisé le saisit, le déroule  
Les désirs de chacun ne sont plus un secret  
Et il ne te suffit que de les regarder ?  
Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir lire le monde  
Quand jeune je menais une armée vagabonde.  
Je conquis ! Ma furie me fit victorieux  
Et me hissa au trône où se portaient mes yeux.  
J'ai offert pour ce siège de sanglantes tempêtes  
Et n'ai fait dans ma vie que couvrir de conquêtes  
Mon nom. Est-il alors étrange qu'aujourd'hui  
Malgré la confiance accordée aux amis  
Je craigne de lancer Kirov en une guerre ?

 **Ivanov** : Seigneur, puis-je parler ?

 **Franz** : Par ton conseil m'éclaire  
Toi qui a mes côtés a donné tes années,  
Toi dont jamais l'honneur n'a été entaché.

 **Ivanov** : Merci Seigneur. Je sais que céder à la rage  
Peut nous être tentant. Mais dans votre sillage  
J'ai appris que la guerre orne de ses lauriers  
Non le plus intrépide ou le plus chevalier  
Mais celui qui le mieux a prouvé sa prudence.  
D'un mot vous commandez un océan de lances  
Qui pourrait inonder tout le monde connu  
Et vous pouvez compter sur l'aide convenue  
Des vassales armées, des troupes de la reine.  
Un mot, et Castelblanc est soumise à vos rênes.  
Vous avez à vos pieds aussi bien les soldats  
Que le commandement pour enchaîner ses bras.  
Mais dans les conditions où l'Empire se trouve  
Déclenchez une guerre et les complots qui couvent  
Eclatent à l'instant et l'Empire incendient.  
La guerre, mon seigneur, est la torche brandie  
Vers la désolation pour l'honneur d'une lyre.  
Un mot et, Empereur, c'est la fin de l'Empire.  
Mais ordonnez seigneur, et en un mois de temps  
Je promets sur l'honneur de raser Castelblanc.  
La guerre ne résout aucun de vos problèmes  
Les fils de nos soldats mangeront ce qu'ils sèment  
Car dans les champs foulés au pied de nos armées  
Le blé ne poussera que nourri par l'acier.  
Et songez seulement au prix de notre gloire.  
Songez à tout ce sang que la terre va boire  
Songez à tous les os qui orneront les rues  
Songez à tous les morts qu'emporteront les crues.  
Nous vaincrons, n'en doutez, mais songez que nos lames  
Par un coup du destin, une injustice infâme,  
Lutteront pour Kirov acier contre magie  
Et que à Castelblanc ils ont tous à l'esprit  
Leur foi renouvelée et leur bel avantage.  
Car dans les plaines nues où s'abattra l'orage ?  
Et quand nous mènerons le siège de ses murs  
Quel déluge de sorts pour le rendre plus dur ?  
Et quand nos béliers défonceront leurs portes  
Croyez-vous qu'ils fuiront, que l'espoir qui les porte  
S'effondrera d'un coup, volera en éclats ?  
Non : il faudra lutter, et perdre nos soldats  
Au pied des escaliers, sur les marches des temples  
Brûlant, et pour leur foi ils feront un exemple  
Et mourront emportant avec eux dans la mort  
De courageux soldats désignés par le sort.  
Quand le soleil enfin lèvera sur le monde  
L'aube renouvelée d'un ciel où rien ne gronde  
Vous pourrez constater qu'à l'orient le matin  
Sera gris d'une cendre amère à nos destins  
Que lavera bientôt une écarlate bruine  
Et enfin vous pourrez admirer votre ruine.

 **Rodrick** : Est-ce que la magie vous inquiète tant ?

 **Ivanov** : Disposerions-nous comme dans l'ancien temps  
Nous même de magie que ma seule inquiétude  
Serait que pour l'Empire une guerre est trop rude  
Et qu'au lieu de s'unir il pourrait s'effondrer.

 **Rodrick** : Mais la magie du puits est en pas limités  
Et si nous les menons au pied de nos murailles  
Leur précieuse magie se changera en faille.

 **Ivanov** : Et la désolation qu'une si grande armée  
Libre de mouvement chez nous pourrait causer  
Ne vous émeut en rien ? Voir les champs et les fermes  
Brûler ne planterait que mortifère germe.

 **Franz** : Assez amis, assez. Les conseils avisés  
Qui par votre sagesse ont été prodigués  
Ont décidé mon choix, renforcé ma posture.  
Les terres ravagées par la famine endurent  
Assez de maux déjà dans cet âge de fer  
Pour que par une guerre on transforme en enfer  
Les vallées d''autrefois aujourd'hui brasiers  
Les rivières dorées aujourd'hui dépeuplées.  
Le peuple meurt de faim et un orgueil blessé  
Ferait fondre les faux pour se parer d'acier ?  
L'Empereur vit d'honneur mais doit face à l'Empire  
Ou céder le diadème où affronter son ire.  
Qu'importe si cela sera de mes combats  
Le dernier car la paix a gagné le débat  
En mon âme et mon coeur. Je choisis la confiance  
En ces Aventuriers et leur donne une chance :  
Le peuple ou le Sénat, il me faut bien choisir  
Pour une fois enfin je sais pour quoi périr.  
Maintenant qu'on me laisse.


	2. Acte 1 - Scène 2

**Scène 2**

 _Franz, Manaril_

 _Un garde rentre et vient chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Manaril avant de ressortir._

 **Manaril** : Un instant.

 **Franz** : Manaril ?

 **Manaril** : On vient de m'informer  
Que juste sous nos yeux, dans le coeur du palais  
Une ombre s'est glissée, une ombre prédatrice  
Qui le temps d'un éclair déroba Béatrice  
A Kirov !

 **Franz** : Manaril...

 **Manaril** : Je crains pour notre enfant  
Je crains pour celle qui incarne nos deux sangs  
Car on murmure ici que cachée dans les ombres  
Agirait une guilde armée d'intentions sombres  
Dite Méta-lignée.

 **Franz** : De leurs agissements  
J'ai déjà pris conscience et mes commandements  
On déjà pris effet.

 **Manaril** : Et pourtant notre fille,  
Pour qui vous donneriez l'empire et vos pupilles  
Disparaît sous vos yeux sans que votre fureur  
Ne fasse en leur coeur noir surgir une terreur  
Telle que ces maudits, torturés par la crainte,  
Craignant pour leur survie, n'osent aucune atteinte  
Et pour sauver leur vie relâchent Béatrice,  
Relâchent notre enfant, future impératrice !

 **Franz** : Par les dieux Manaril ! Attends de m'écouter,  
Laisse-moi je t'en prie le temps de t'expliquer.  
Apprenant l'arrivée d'une telle menace  
Quand la ruine déjà, la destruction m'enlace  
J'ai pris peur. Pensez donc ! Terrifié l'empereur !  
Trop peureux pour penser, malmené par son coeur !  
Je l'admets, ce jour-ci marqua la fin de l'ère  
Où j'étais empereur. Ce jour-ci je fus père.  
Un piètre mari, je vous l'accorde bien  
Mais mon coeur a bondi et ignoré ce lien.  
Sans attendre un instant j'envoyai notre fille,  
J'envoyai mon enfant, j'envoyai ma famille  
Dans un château lointain et de tous ignoré.  
Je lui laissai aussi, alors qu'elle partait,  
Alors qu'elle quittait le confort de sa terre,  
Alors qu'elle laissait dans des sanglots sa mère,  
De quoi à son retour faire valoir ses droits  
Si par malheur le temps faisait échec au roi.  
Nos adieux furent courts, et durent se conclure  
Dans des pleurs étouffés que mon vieux coeur n'endure  
Pas. Et sur mon honneur j'influerai le destin  
Je ferai se lever sur ce trône un matin  
Qui fera resplendir sur ces sanglantes marches  
L'éclat de la justice et d'une paix sans tâche.  
J'ai dû pour m'élever à ce siège glorieux  
Elever une tour à la hauteur des dieux  
Faite d'os. Mais avant que la mort ne me prenne  
Je veux que l'escalier l'emmenant vers son règne  
Ne la conduise pas au milieu de la nuit  
Je veux que son pouvoir l'attire vers la vie.  
Voilà, ô Manaril, pourquoi de ce message  
Je veux me réjouir et non pleurer de rage :  
Car si vos serviteurs viennent vous informer  
Quand depuis son départ tant de temps est passé  
Je la sais sauve.

 **Manaril** : Je vois.

 **Franz** : C'est mon coeur qui raisonne  
Et je ne m'attends pas à ce...

 **Manaril** : Je te pardonne,  
Car même si mon coeur eut aimé embrasser  
Une dernière fois sans devoir m'inquiéter  
Ma fille, je vois bien que ton choix était sage  
Digne d'un empereur, si cela te soulage,  
Tout autant que d'un père, et si ton triste choix  
De nuit l'a écartée c'est pour que nulle voix  
Ne puisse la trahir avant que son escorte  
Ne la mette à l'abri de ténèbres plus fortes.  
Il me suffit à moi de savoir que mon sang  
Qui plus tard régnera, menant conjointement  
Kirov et Lorimar au sommet de leur gloire  
Vit. Buvons à sa santé !

 _(à part)_ Et ton rêve illusoire.

 _Ils sortent._


	3. Acte 1 - Scène 3

Scène 3

(Aurélien, Ancadion, Agathe, Antichius, Elena, Estel)

 **Agathe** : Prince Aurélien, quelle est la raison qui vous pousse,  
Tous encore ébranlés de terribles secousses,  
A nous rassembler là en petit comité ?  
Et quelle confession mérite ce secret ?

 **Aurélien** : Rien qui puisse valoir de s'armer de méfiance  
Mais vous devez savoir, donnée votre expérience,  
Que le secret souvent est la clé du succès :  
Qu'il soit noble ou méchant il est mieux protégé.

 **Ancadion** : Et quel donc est le plan nécessitant notre aide ?  
Pourquoi nous engager sur une pente raide ?

 **Aurélien** : Le Sénat est pouvoir et vous êtes tous trois  
Et la tête et le coeur et le corps du Sénat.  
Votre vote emporté le reste m'est facile  
Et Lorimar saura remercier les habiles.

 **Antichius** : Mais Manaril pourtant soutient l'Empereur ?

 **Aurélien** : Kirov n'est pas la seule à subir la terreur.  
Si je m'adresse à vous c'est que c'est un problème  
Dont l'issue pour l'instant rend des visages blêmes.  
Manaril peut peut pas contre Franz se lever  
Et il me faut la suivre ou notre plan risquer.  
La mort de la magie agit telle une serre  
Menant à floraison les roses de la guerre :  
La décision devra être un fruit du Sénat,  
Contraindre l'Empereur à écouter l'État.

 **Antichius** : Ainsi donc Lorimar cultivera la haine  
Tout en mettant Kirov au devant de la scène ?  
Je crois en l'Empereur et suis sûr que la paix  
Est l'unique réponse à ces temps perturbés.  
Je soutiendrai sa voix et verrai la victoire  
De la paix. Elle vaut ici plus que la gloire.

 **Aurélien** : Je ne vous retiens pas. Mais acceptez du moins  
D'écouter nos raisons et d'entendre les soins  
Que Lorimar pourrait dispenser pour votre aide.

 **Antichius** : Je vous écouterai car bien que m'étant laide  
La venue d'une guerre est un de nos futurs  
Et si je dois lutter pour un monde plus sûr  
Autant déjà m'armer face à mes adversaires  
Plutôt que de goûter une défaite amère.

 **Agathe** : Mais je vois quant à moi qu'avec nous sont présents  
Dans les ombres reclus d'Aurélien les enfants.

 **Aurélien** : En ces temps tourmentés croire en notre famille  
N'est pas toujours un choix. N'avez-vous une fille ?

 **Agathe** : Son nom est Rosaline et je la crois amie  
Avec votre Elena, votre aînée tant chérie

 **Aurélien** : Il me faut les former, elle est mon héritière  
Et son éducation rendra Manaril fière.

 **Agathe** : Vous ne fléchirez pas.

 **Aurélien** : Non madame, jamais.

 **Agathe** : Eh bien qu'importe alors : vous voulez lui donner  
Un avenir brillant en tant que grande reine :  
L'armer du mieux possible avant que dans l'arène  
Elle doive sauter. Cette saine ambition  
Je la nourris aussi. Je vous prête attention.

 **Aurélien** : La mort de la magie a ébranlé le monde  
Et le calme ciel d'hier tout d'un coup bout et gronde.  
Les empires partout voient leur destin ruiné  
Et en trop peu de temps sont brisées trop d'années.  
Si Kirov tient encore au milieu des décombres  
C'est parce que la peur a retenu les ombres.  
Où qu'on pose les yeux c'est la destruction  
Qui vient nous rencontrer, c'est l'annihilation  
Des plus beaux monuments bâtis par notre époque  
Pour être remplacés par de tristes bicoques !  
D'éternelles cités où montaient dans les cieux  
Des jardins fabuleux dignes même des dieux  
Dans un noir grondement ont chuté de leur gloire  
Inaugurant ainsi une époque plus noire.  
Ne voyez-vous donc pas les révoltes gronder ?  
Ne voyez-vous donc pas les noblesses s'armer ?  
De l'Empire bientôt, à défaut d'agir vite,  
Il ne restera plus que des chants et des mythes.  
Mais si l'Empereur sait, au milieu du tourment,  
Se montrer implacable et tenir face au vent  
Les mots de rébellion meurent dans le silence  
Et les champs sont couverts d'épis et non de lances.  
Que la magie retourne au sein de Castelblanc  
Sans que Kirov au moins n'aille montrer les dents  
C'est risquer d'affaiblir un précieux équilibre,  
Laisser resplendir un phare qui promet libre  
Allégeance quand ses fers sont forgés de nuit  
Et attire déjà ceux portés par l'ennui.

 _(se tournant vers Ancadion)_ Kirov qui si longtemps a fait des sortilèges  
Un art perfectionné, n'est-ce pas sacrilège  
Que d'ainsi la priver, quand elle est méritée,  
D'une telle fortune en vos mains façonnée ?

 _(se tournant vers Antichius)_ Et comment expliquer à notre descendance  
Comment s'évanouit notre splendeur immense ?  
Comment leur expliquer que pour sauver nos champs  
Nous ayons dû tremper nos épées dans le sang  
De ceux qu'au fil des ans avaient notre confiance  
Acquise ? Oui, comment sauver leur innocence ?

 _(se tournant vers Agathe)_ Nous ne promettons pas à ces générations  
Un avenir brillant si la dévastation  
Vient nous frapper au coeur, noyer dans les méandres  
De l'oubli éternel où le ciel est de cendres  
La gloire et la grandeur légués par nos parents.  
N'est-ce pas une injure à faire à nos enfants  
Que d'abdiquer nos vœux, que d'abdiquer nos rêves  
Que d'abdiquer la vie que pour eux l'on élève ?

 **Antichius** : Quel splendide discours ! On croirait presque voir  
Dans cette trahison la tromperie d'un soir,  
Pointer à l'horizon la beauté de la guerre  
Et de quels champs de fleurs elle noierait nos terres.

 **Aurélien** : Êtes-vous convaincus ?

 **Antichius** : D'opposer mon refus  
Et de donner ma vie ou de vendre mon âme  
Si cela peut garder dans les fourreaux les lames ?  
Oui !

 _[Il sort]_

 **Ancadion** : Ne soyez pas surpris par cette déraison.  
On murmure au Sénat que son aîné Théon  
Pourrait épouser la future impératrice,  
Se tenir aux côtés demain de Béatrice.  
Antichius n'oserait compromettre pour rien  
Le bonheur de son fils et la gloire des siens.  
Eussiez-vous promis les plus grandes richesses  
Que son ambition l'aurait tenu en laisse.  
Vous pouvez me compter au rang de vos alliés  
Et bientôt les armées fouleront les allées !

 _[Il sort]_

 **Agathe** : C'est l'honneur et non pas un calcul politique  
D'un Sénateur avare ou d'un vieillard cynique  
Qui mena Antichius à s'opposer au plan  
Que vous proposiez devant nous. Cependant  
Ancadion n'a pas tort, il sera difficile,  
Crouleriez-vous sous l'or, seriez-vous plus habile,  
De convaincre Antichius que la solution  
Pour épargner Kirov de la dévastation  
Soit d'agir en vainqueur et d'apporter la guerre  
Sur ceux qui nous défient et menacent notre ère.

 **Aurélien** : Et quelle est, quand à vous, votre position ?

 **Agathe** : Je n'ai pas décidé que sera mon action.

 **Aurélien** : Sûrement je pourrais vous prodiguer un gage  
Qui vous déciderait vous et votre courage ?

 **Agathe** : Manaril à en vous un précieux conseiller :  
Doué avec les mots et prompt à les manier.

 **Aurélien** : C'est qu'il faut bien savoir manier les personnes  
Qui en s'approchant trop vous ombragent le trône.

 **Agathe** : Je partage en cela à nouveau votre avis :  
Il faut bien écarter tous ceux qui nous envient.

 **Aurélien** : Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que mon future brille  
Et léguer le flambeau du pouvoir à ma fille.

 **Agathe** : Tout est pour vous tracé : je fraierai le chemin  
Pour mener Rosaline à son brillant destin.

 **Aurélien** : Pour leur bonheur commun, j'ai besoin de votre aide  
Je n'ai pas Antichius mais si pour vous je plaide...

 **Agathe** : Qu'est-ce donc que ma voix à tant à vous offrir  
Puisque vous semblez tant anxieux de l'obtenir ?

 **Aurélien** : Vous êtes au Sénat la voix plus importante :  
Sans vous à nos côtés au coeur de la tourmente…

 **Agathe** : Devrais-je être flattée par votre attention ?  
Aller contre la paix est dure décision.

 **Aurélien** : Accepteriez-vous de marier votre fille  
Et de pour votre voix d'unir nos deux familles ?

 **Agathe** : Me proposeriez-vous d'amener à l'autel  
Ma fille Rosaline et votre fils Estel ?

 **Aurélien** : Ce serait un honneur. Vous avez ma parole.

 **Agathe** : Et vous aurez ma voix pour cette affaire folle.


End file.
